


Saturday Mornings in Wakanda

by panthershabit



Series: IronPanther [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Arguing, Competition, Domestic, Family Drama, Game of Thrones References, Happy Ending, M/M, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Tony and Peter live in Wakanda, Wakanda, ironpanther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: A casual conversation about universities ends up getting heated when Tony and T'Challa can't agree on which one Peter will go to.





	Saturday Mornings in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> You can probably tell this is something random I chose to write, but Peter definitely deserves a father like T'Challa. Also, no matter how many times I looked over this, there's probably a few mistakes so apologies in advance :)

One leg crossed over the other, T'Challa indulged in the Saturday copy of the Wakandan newspaper as he drank a cup of sweet coffee. Mornings like this were the calmest because Tony's newly-found lazy habits meant a handful of hours could surpass uninterrupted. Call him old-fashioned, but nothing could beat a quiet morning allocated to the news, Wakanda's perfectly tasting coffee and occasionally the odd episode of Game of Thrones playing on a projected screen from his Kimoyo band. Tony had insisted he actually watched something, so the television adaption seemed like the best choice.

For most of the morning, he remained unbothered as the birds chirped outside and the slightly-opened sliding door by the kitchen gave a slip of breeze that never reached T'Challa but kept the air in the room fresh. Wakanda was one of the most peaceful places to live in in the mornings, and its sunset was something to be desired. The Citadel gave a stunning view of the nation, especially on the western flank of the Golden Palace which highlighted the far views of the fields of Wakanda. Reversing the effects of the devastating war against Thanos meant that the battle in Wakanda  _never_  happened, so the soils and trees of Wakanda remained unbothered.

Pausing the playing episode of his new favorite show, T'Challa raised from the couch to take a peek outside the glass panel and gave in to the temptation of bringing his coffee outside onto the balcony as he gazed at the beauty of his inherited kingdom. The monarch could never find a day where its beauty failed to render him breathless and grateful of a life growing in an environment such as Wakanda, and his peaceful reflection on it would have lasted longer had Peter not crept behind him and opened his mouth with no prior announcement or warning.

"Hey, Dad?" 

He'd been so lost in thought that when Peter's voice broke his concentration it had actually startled him and T'Challa barely clenched onto his cup as he inhaled sharply and quickly turned around to address the voice.

"Peter, we've talked about this."

They had, in fact, the last time had only been a few days ago when T'Challa lost one of his favorite cups to being startled and prayed to Bast that it hadn't hit someone passing by the Royal Talon Flyer for maintenance. Thankfully, it hadn't. 

"Uh, sorry," Peter smiled nervously and he joined T'Challa in resting an arm against the golden balcony railing and enjoying the sights Wakanda had to offer.

"Don't worry about it," T'Challa smiled back, chuckling at his own misfortune. "I was lost in my thoughts. What did you wish to ask?"

For a few seconds, Peter remained silent, taking his turn to be stunned by the country he now lived in. Then he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and passed it to T'Challa, who furrowed a brow at the sight of the sheepish paper. Once he unraveled it, his eyes trailed over the text as Peter watched him do so.

"I need you to sign this slip so I can go on a field trip. Could you?"

Peter had said that before T'Challa got to that part on the paper, so it had visibly shocked him and he sighed gently before holding the slip and looking at Peter with concerned eyes and biting his lip with worry.

" _Nyan_ , this is a lot more than simply asking for a signed slip. Your father just got you back, after...after we..."

T'Challa couldn't bring himself to say it and felt ashamed but Peter comforted him and felt was his father was saying. Tony had lost two people that day, a son and his husband, but all T'Challa thought about was how he'd feel about Peter's sake despite hearing about how badly Tony coped with the loss of both of them. Hearing the voice note he'd left upon presuming his death in space. 

"I know, that's why I asked you. I know how Tony would react and I don't blame him, but this trip would be really good for my options at university."

Hearing that made T'Challa consider even encouraging the idea and the king appreciated how Peter had considered Tony's feelings.

"Come with me, I want to talk about it-"

"Thank you-"

"Peter, that is not a 'yes'-"

"But it's not a 'no'?"

T'Challa rolled his eyes with an amused smirk and grinned.

"Do not make me regret considering this, now come on. As harsh as it sounds, this is making me long for another cup of coffee."

Peter nodded eagerly and followed T'Challa into the lavish kitchen, leaning against a counter as his father poured another cup. 

"So where is the trip?" T'Challa enquired curiously. 

"It's across Europe, like different destinations. Mr. Harrington says the experience we'll get is unmatched."

T'Challa sauntered with his cup back to the living room and returned to the couch, drinking his hot beverage as he returned his eyes onto the paper. He wore an impressed expression and continued to read the slip.

"Well, it's a good pitch. Did you know I got my education from abroad, at Oxford University?" 

"England's one of the places we're visiting," Peter said excitedly and T'Challa raised his view to show a mutual sign of excitement for his son when he spotted Tony walking into the kitchen. He picked a pastry up from the plate on the counter and poured himself the remnants of the coffee before strolling into the living room and joining the conversation.

"I'm not that old that university is a talking matter, am I?" He joked, sitting down next to his husband and resting both the cup and pastry on the side of the couch to kiss T'Challa. "Morning, king."

T'Challa returned the kiss and Peter crossed his arms, looking away at the sight of his fathers being affectionate around him.

"Get a room..." the brown-haired boy teased with a chuckle.

"Why? We already have a whole palace," Tony shot back with a smile and one arm slowly crept around T'Challa's waist. T'Challa turned his head as soon as Tony said that and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh really? I could have sworn that I had a palace and you simply moved in..." T'Challa grinned and Tony smiled amusedly before taking a bite out of the powdered cinnamon mandazi in his hand. "These are delicious!"

Tony gulped his mouthful of food down with coffee and with the enticing food and coffee he woke up to every morning, he'd always wondered how he managed to stay in shape. Well, he had one idea of something that kept him busy, sweaty and excited for more but it was not exercise.

"What were you talking about universities for anyway?"

"Well, Peter is getting older so it's not as if we won't be discussing the topic soon anyway."

T'Challa refrained from mentioning the trip so that Tony wouldn't get upset this time in the morning and instead thought on his heels.

"I was just mentioning to Peter about my education in England, and was about to talk about the benefits of him going."

Tony slowly nodded as if he agreed but the mild hesitance told T'Challa that the brown-eyed man wasn't saying something.

"I mean...that's an option, I guess, if M.I.T. doesn't work out."

T'Challa took a sip of his coffee and frowned at Tony, wondering what he meant by that.

"And it's not an option otherwise? Oxford University is one of the best places in the world to go for a boy like Peter."

It was happening. Their first debate about Peter. The young boy watched as his dads exchanged dispute-filled expressions towards each other and had no clue what to do.

"Babe, no offense, but I went to M.I.T. and I'm a genius, billionaire, pl...you know what, I've probably said it before."

T'Challa grinned, feeling his competitive side creep out and he crossed his arms.

"My love, no offense, but I went to Oxford University and you're sitting in my palace. I'm also an innovator, _trillionaire_ , king, and the Black Panther."

Tony tilted his head motioning his thoughts of 'oh really?' and Peter could sense the intensity that was to come without using his powers.

"Maybe I should just-"

Before Peter could finish his sentence Tony cut him off with a 'ubububup' and T'Challa shook his head.

"Mature, Tony. Telling our son to basically shut up," T'Challa said and Tony rolled his eyes. 

"You know that's not what I meant by that. And seeing as you're the boss around here, should I run Peter's journeys by you too? Which way he walks to and from the Citadel?"

"I, I actually mostly web and climb, y'know..." Peter corrected and he pursed his lips, slumping further into his chair to attempt staying out of the conversation.

T'Challa stood up and attempted to walk but Tony stood up and threw a piece of his pastry at the monarch, who was quick to turn around and wear a shocked expression.

"Did you just throw something at me?"

"Well, you were walkin' so I started throwing," Tony shot back. 

"Real mature. You know, it's things like this that..."

The king cut himself off before saying something hurtful and he was desperate to get out of this argument before anybody said anything they would regret. But Tony wouldn't let him and walked behind him.

"That  _what_? Go on," Tony insisted and T'Challa turned to face him again.

"That makes it difficult to talk to you!"

T'Challa felt no pride in saying that and felt a lump in his throat as the guilt swallowed him whole. Watching Tony's expression transform into a hurt and confused blend of emotions riddled him with remorse and even Peter felt sorrow for him. The billionaire slowly looked at Peter and chewed his lip.

"Is...is that how you feel too?" He asked softly.

"Tony, I-"

Before T'Challa could apologize, Tony nodded feebly to himself and turned in the direction of the door. Slowly leaving the room with his hands in his pockets, Tony left the two other superheroes to look at each other. T'Challa awkwardly rubbed his temple and cringed at the words he'd just used, knowing how much Peter meant to Tony and what the father had just heard about his son. He returned to his seat, visibly upset.

"Peter, I...I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to see that, or be a part of it. I'll just sign this later."

"Wait, Dad, I don't even care about that right now. Both of you need to talk to each other," Peter insisted. 

"He won't want to talk to me for a w-"

Tony interrupted him by opening the door and this time when he walked in the room his head remained directed at the floor as he reunited himself with the seat he was in. Sighing, he scratched his nose and leaned back while T'Challa stared at his husband with sorrowful eyes.

"Look, I'm-"

"No, Tony, I'm sorry. What I said was out of order, and completely uncharacteristic of me."

Silence fell for a few seconds but was quashed by the audible chuckle that slipped from Tony's throat. 

"I was going to say I'm not the easiest guy to talk to recently, but I accept your apology. Ever since Peter turned to ash in my arms, I've been scared of what'll happen if he does something I don't know about. It feels like I can't breathe - and that's not your fault, Peter - whenever I don't know where he is or what he's doing. One of the reasons why I retired the Iron Man suits was so I could spend more time with you and Peter."

At first, both Peter and T'Challa were confused as to what the next thing they wanted to do was. Peter wanted to apologize for making his father worry but he also wanted to hug the clearly upset man and comfort him. T'Challa felt the same, wanting to comfort his husband, but also wanted to kiss him to make things up with him. It was certainly appreciated that Tony was around the palace more, albeit he and Shuri often tag-teamed to tease T'Challa. 

Life after the snap had definitely lingered on everybody's mind, Tony's more than the others, and now it was about living with the memories in the back of their heads rather than on their minds constantly. But moving on gave all three of them a new sense of domestic life that they'd never expected; Peter finally had two parents raising him in a home he wouldn't have to move from after a while, as well as the fact that he could actually look forward to things like graduation and birthdays because someone would be around. T'Challa was so used to burying himself in paperwork and being the Black Panther as well as king of Wakanda in his free time kept him away from other things but now when he got home he could look forward to a hug from Peter or a kiss from Tony. And Tony...well Tony was more than happy about everything in his new life.

"It's not that you are unapproachable Tony, that came out wrong. We just want to be sensitive of how you feel, but that is of our doing, not yours. You were there for me during my hardest times, especially after N'Jadaka..."

T'Challa bowed his head and Peter had heard vague stories of 'N'Jadaka' even if it was confusing as the same stories were told about someone called 'Erik', but he knew whatever it was had deeply affected T'Challa. T'Challa refused to tell Peter about it only because of the fact the story twisted a knife in his chest whenever he and Shuri discussed it and partly because he didn't want Peter to believe his own tragedy was motivation towards Tony and him from adopting Peter. 

"The point is, having a husband and a son has helped me cope with so many things, regardless of how selfish that sounds," T'Challa smiled, grabbing Tony's hand and stroking it with a sole thumb. "I love you both with all my heart and more, so I don't want to say the wrong thing and jeopardize it."

Tony noticed the piece of paper on T'Challa's lap and picked it up.

"It's a permission slip for a school trip. I didn't wanna worry you, and-"

The panicked brunette was interrupted as Tony raised a hand and sighed. "Peter...it's okay. You don't have to get worked up, I'll sign it."

Upon hearing that, Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled before opening his mouth.

"You will?" He asked eagerly, and T'Challa couldn't restrain his smile seeing the boy's excitement. 

"Sure, you're a kid, you deserve to see the world," Tony agreed, reading over the locations. "But a few ground rules will be needed. First, you will answer a call whenever I call, even if you're tweeting about getting  _lit_  or Stranger Things or whatever it is you teenagers enjoy."

"Getting lit? Peter, you're not starting fires are you?"

Peter buried his face behind his palm and giggled as T'Challa looked at Tony with confusion as to why what he said was funny, and Tony shrugged.

"Rule two, the Spider-Man suits stay here. My suit, your weird homemade one, heck, a shirt with Spider-Man on it doesn't go in your suitcase. Peter Parker is going on this trip, not Spider-Man, okay?"

Peter nodded excitedly and couldn't agree more. After seeing himself dissolve, being Spider-Man again was something he couldn't bring himself to do and moving to Wakanda was rehab for that responsibility as nobody needed saving in such a peaceful, civil nation. Even if Shuri pleaded with her brother to see the Iron Spider suit to make improvements.

"Rule three, you be a teenager, alright? Take photos, eat ice cream, maybe meet some girls?"

"Dad!" Peter cringed but T'Challa laughed loudly at his son's expense. 

"What? It's bound to happen. I took a trip to Wakanda and ended up marrying its sexy, smart king."

"Dad!" Peter exclaimed, feeling completely grossed out about Tony calling T'Challa 'sexy' in front of him and T'Challa was at the stage of laughter where he snorted, something not so common for a king to allow someone to hear, as well as his cheeks burning caused by blushing. "Please, never use that word in front of me again."

Tony got up with the slip and looked around for a pen while T'Challa moved to Peter's couch and sat next to him.

"I'm sure Shuri can develop something that wipes your mind of what you just heard," he teased, nudging Peter and they both watched Tony return with the signed slip wearing a smile across his face. Once he handed it to Peter, he sat on the other couch and T'Challa joined him, cozying up next to him. "Also, I have a rule."

Tony wrapped an arm around his husband's shoulder and tilted his head.

"Really? I didn't take you as the 'rules' kinda guy..."

"Tony, I'm a king."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, I do have a rule. Tony may encourage you to be a teenager, which I do too, but  _no_  drinking. You know your senses are heightened so one sip could lead to you swinging across the room in front of everybody."

Peter chuckled and Tony grinned at the hilarity of the sentence.

"I'm sure he won't do that, but you better listen to T'Challa. I remember falling over at a party I randomly hosted in front of everyone."

"I remember seeing the video," T'Challa murmured with a smirk. "But do have fun. I don't regret anything, but as a teenager, I spent most of my youth preparing to be the man I am now. So did your father. Enjoy these moments and make memories, alright?" 

"I will, thanks so much, both of you!" Peter smiled, hugging both of his fathers and squeezing them all together. "I'm gonna go tell Ned I'm going!"

T'Challa patted Peter on the arm and both he and Tony watched as he walked with high pace to his room. 

"Tell Ned I said hi!" T'Challa shouted out happily. Once Peter was out of the room, it was only the two husbands sitting next to each other and Tony slowly shifted down into T'Challa's chest, resting his head comfortably against T'Challa's torso. T'Challa began to stroke the tip of Tony's ear with one thumb and ran his remaining digits through the hair on the side of Tony's head close to his ear. "What is bothering you, my love? You only sit like this when something bothers you."

T'Challa knew how Tony worked, mostly because he himself had a position where scratches and caressing were called out for with how he sat. 

"We just had an argument...and I was an ass."

T'Challa scoffed and continued to massage Tony's head. 

"Tony, all couples disagree on things - that was just our first  _big_  one, and look how quickly we resolved it. And you were not an ass, if anybody was an ass it was me."

The king's deep, gentle accent soothed Tony's ears and he smiled to himself.

"We're both just smart asses with great asses."

T'Challa hummed with approval and remained on the couch with Tony comfortably laid on him. They listened in on Peter excitedly telling Ned about the trip and they would have felt bad for eavesdropping if they weren't so proud of the family they had. As Tony stared at the Wakandan paintings on the wall, T'Challa couldn't keep his eyes off the Stark he'd met during his worst time and showed a toothy smile that nobody else saw but he could feel. Regardless of anything they disagreed on, neither of them could dispute how happy they were right now, and how happy they'd always be.

A perfect Saturday morning for T'Challa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback are always appreciated, thank you for reading :)


End file.
